


Andromeda Tonks

by claimingtheanonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Betrayal, Choices, F/M, Family, Family Drama, First Time, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Pre-Marauders' Era, Tedromeda - Freeform, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 03:25:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12667251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claimingtheanonymous/pseuds/claimingtheanonymous
Summary: Andromeda wasn't always a Tonks, living amongst muggles in the city of Bath. Before that she was a Black, a family of pure blood, riches, power and dark ideas. But not every Black was happy with their lot in life, especially when they fall in love with someone who is the antithesis of her families ideals.





	1. Pureblood Ball

**Author's Note:**

> A mutli-chap that is still a work in progress, now in case you haven't read anything from me before, I barely do read through's once I'm done so excuse my spelling mistakes and such!! I apologise for them in advance!

Being born into a family of high status and wealth within the wizarding world is perhaps a dream to many. But with the grand title and vast amounts of money comes expectations. In fact, so many expectations that people lose themselves within the regimen of their lives. Although perhaps it didn't happen to everyone born into the monumental position of nobility within the wizarding world, it had become something of a growing problem. Some said this was due to the increasing risk of incestuous marriages that occurred in the process of keeping the bloodlines clean. Others thought it was perhaps the change in times.

The Black sisters were counted among those who "lost themselves" in the imposing world of the pure bloods.

In the beginning it had been said that the girls were impeccable in their manners; stood straight, didn't run, didn't talk unless spoken to, didn't play or gossip and definitely didn't lose their tempers. They were the angels of the pure blood social hierarchy. Brought to every ball and party unlike many of the other spoilt brats that were made to stay home, lest they embarrass their parents in public. And yet, Cygnus and Druella Black were proud of their children, dressed impeccably in the latest designs and well read, the three girls were one of the stops on every witch and wizards walk about the room.

The girls childhood was made up of lessons. Each year a new lesson. Lessons on how to walk, talk, eat, drink, read, speak. Their whole life had been a series of "life lessons" as their mother called it.

"A lady is taught all of this to please her husband. And one day, each of you precious girls will have their own husband to please." She'd tell them often, an angelic smile on her beautiful face.

The girls were in awe of their mother and the poise she held and the love she had for a husband who would sometimes come home with other women, a husband who would make her cry and buy her gifts and make her cry again. The girls had grown up with this relationship as their role for the future and knew no better.

The relationship with their father was one of terror. He entered a room and no words were spoken unless he asked something of them directly. He often made them show what they'd been taught that day; their dances, songs, readings. In their years there had been multiple hits, smacks, run ins and one sided tantrums from their father, a towering man with salt and pepper hair, dark eyes and heavy set jaw.

The girls were schooled, by themselves, at home by tutors brought in especially and by their mother, leaving them to find comfort within themselves and each other.

Yet as each girl entered into the world of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry they returned home possessing the knowledge of what their fellow peers within the school lived like and without the obsessive authority of their parents over them, thrived. The eldest daughter, Bellatrix Black returned with the knowledge of power and fear, enthusing about her skill in jinx's and curses from only one year of studying. The middle child, Andromeda Black came back with the knowledge of compassion and ambition, enjoying the freedom of pursuing greatness without the pressure of it being unladylike and the friends she made that were not seen as "appropriate" in societies eyes. Lastly, the youngest child, Narcissa Black returned with the knowledge of being a leader, although perhaps only the leader of her close-knit friends, she took the role very seriously, as well as a keen ambition for being the best, no matter what the cost.

The three sisters learnt to keep their silence about their lives at school while at home for while at home for Christmas or summer they rarely discussed their new found freedom within the large manor house, based just outside Bath, for the house elves would often be known to snitch if the girls said or did anything that Cygnus or Druella would think improper. But as the years passed and the girls became more of the women they were to become, their true personalities became harder to hide.

Bellatrix was entering into her final year of Hogwarts with Andromeda only a year behind and Narcissa entering her fourth year. It was two days before their return to Hogwarts and the girls were impatient, Cygnus and Druella however were very much looking forward to that very night. The Summer Ball was a tradition, had been for centuries and only the pureblood society were invited. The Ball had been hosted by the Malfoy's for the past hundred years and they had not disappointed this year.

Black Manor that fateful day had been buzzing, house elves being rushed off their feet to prepare the inhabitants for the ball, you'd often catch sight of one hidden beneath the silks and lace of the dresses, running to their mistresses biddings. Tonight, in the eyes of Druella was especially important; an announcement was to be made, one which would greatly impact the family, for the better. Of course, the three sisters could tell that something was special about the night. The girls had been given no limit of money to spend on their dresses and had watched their mother become more and more psychotic as the day had approached.

Druella and Cygnus stood in the foyer of the manor, dressed impeccably. Cygnus himself in dress robes that had been shipped from France, Druella in a long, black, silk dress that hung off her thin frame in a respectable manner. They stood waiting for the three sisters alongside one of the house elves; Huff, who held the pot of floo powder in his hands. First to arrive was Andromeda, in a silk gown, similar to her mothers however in a Slytherin green, her dark auburn hair was down and curled about her in a sophisticated manner. Next came Bellatrix in a dress of black lace that clung to her figure tightly. And after some time, Narcissa emerged in a blue gown with her blond hair pulled to one side neatly. One by one they made their way into the fireplace, grabbing a handful of floo powder as they went.

Malfoy Manor was almost double the size of the Black Manor and as such was much more lavishly decorated. The foyer was marble and gold, a theme that seemed to run throughout the entire building. Waiters were stood with glasses of champagne and bars were set up throughout, ready to make any drink that could be requested.

As the Black family arrived they were met by the owners of the grand estate; Abraxas and Elizabeth Malfoy, and alongside them stood their son who was in the same year as Andromeda, Lucius Malfoy, sole heir of the Malfoy legacy. The Black family were one by one greeted by each member of the family and had to exchange some form of small talk in their greetings, something the girls had learnt from a young age. Pleasantries always come first. Andromeda waited beside her mother and two sisters as Abraxas embraced Cygnus and the two men made light conversation. Andromeda looked to Mrs Malfoy and noticed the false smile splayed upon her lips and the already empty glass in hand. She knew that soon her mother would be holding a very nearly identical pose; bored and disinterested. Her eyes wandered over to Lucius, who stood beside his mother, gazing avidly at all three of the Black sisters. He met Andromeda's eye without a hint of embarrassment, in fact he made the point of letting his eyes fall to her chest where he stared until Cygnus Black was turning his attention upon him.

A deep breath and Andromeda moved along to hide herself behind Bellatrix as the men were distracted in talks of gold and women.

Andromeda had somehow spent her years at Hogwarts avoiding Lucius and his unwanted affections and by some miracle, although many of her friends had told her that she was idiot for passing up on such a God, she had surprisingly been left alone by him.

To look at he was good looking, traditionally handsome, strong jaw, soft hair, bright blue eyes, clean. But Andromeda knew how things would pan out if she'd allowed such an interaction. He'd either have grown bored of her during their time in school and dismissed her just like he had every other girl he'd courted during their time at Hogwarts, or else they'd have been getting married; a decision that would have been made by their parents and one that they could not have avoided.

Tonight though, for some reason he was staring at her with a look of hunger, one that turned her stomach over.

This thought however was thrown from her mind as it was her turn to curtsey and have Abraxas's hand softly grope her through her silken dress as he moved to kiss both her cheeks, the smell of whiskey strong on his breath already. Elizabeth came next where she made short conversation on gowns and school before Andromeda turned and faced that very hungry face.

"Evening Andromeda." He purred, taking her hand and lifting it to his lips where he kissed her knuckles softly, before pulling back said lips to graze her soft hand with his white teeth. Andromeda snatched her hand away in disgust before walking away. Although a look from her mother had her stopping, turning her head back to him to say a quick "Lucius" before continuing her steps away from him.

"Andy!" Bellatrix muttered, hooking her arm through her sisters and making their way toward an empty bar. "Do not push your look!" Her voice was stern and her grip was tight upon her arm as she stood before the barman and asked for two glasses of champagne. "You know what will happen if father hears of your misbehaviour." She whispered into her ear before taking her glass, draining the golden liquid and asking for another.

"You shouldn't be drinking that stuff so fast. Remember the last party?" Andromeda asked sipping her own glass and meandering with her sister about the room.

"Yes I remember. I remember it was my favourite party so far and you know why? Because of this glorious drink! And this time I'll make sure that mother and father do not notice my absence!" Giving a wink and a pinch of her arm Bellatrix left Andromeda for the company of a dark haired man who was the reason behind Bellatrix's lack of presence at last years ball.

Rolling her eyes Andromeda made her way to where her younger sister stood beside her mother who was talking to Evelyn Lestrange.

"Why do you two always abandon me with mother like I'm still not allowed to walk the room without their supervision?" Narcissa hissed to her sister as she clung onto her arm and taking the champagne glass from Andromeda and drinking from it herself. "I'm not a baby anymore! I'm almost sixteen!"

"Almost, but not quite little sister." Andromeda teased taking the glass from her hand and placing it beside other empties that were on the edge of the bar.

"You were allowed the walk the room with Bella when you were fifteen so why can't I?" Narcissa asked continuing her walk of the room, Andromeda being dragged along beside her.

"Very true. Mother and father haven't said anything on the contrary. Let's go and get another drink!" Andromeda grinned pulling her sister to the next bar, only to find themselves stood beside Lucius.

"More drinks ladies?" He asked with a handsome grin, his white teeth shining brilliantly.

"Please!" Narcissa whispered excitedly, a blush creeping to her pale cheeks. Narcissa had always had a slight crush on the older boy, ever since they were children she'd found him intimidating and beautiful and everything she'd possibly hoped for a future husband. However she had always been overlooked by him, in favour for her older sister. Narcissa worried that it was because she was plain in some ways, in comparison to her two sister; both dark haired with their mother light blue eyes and darker skin tone from their father. Andromeda had freckles, Bella's dark hair was wildly curly and Narcissa, well she looked so very different from them both, although she had the same light blue eyes, her blond hair and pale, clear skin made her so very different and obviously to Lucius, it made her boring.

"Andromeda?" He enquired placing a hand on her arm, his thumb going back and forth across her skin.

"Yes." Andromeda growled between her teeth, knowing that there were too many people around to act out.

"How has your summer been?" He asked, handing the drinks to the two girls before turning to face Andromeda.

"Fine, thank you for asking Lucius. And how was yours?"

"Excellent really, myself, Rabastan, Francis and Henry spent most of the summer over in France. Enjoying the delightful weather they have over there and really immersing ourselves in the culture." A small smile played on his lips as he spoke, eyes grazing over he body.

"Sounds lovely." Andromeda said and turned away to speak to her sister, who had unfortunately given up and moved off to see her friends who were huddled on the edge of the dance floor.

Andromeda felt a hand on her lower back and saw a hand cut across her to take her still full glass from her fingers and place it beside his own on the side before taking her hand and leading her onto the dance floor. The floor was filled with bodies moving together in unison, some closer than others and a few, like Andromeda, very hesitant. Taking a deep breath she kept her eyes on his chest which was straight in front of her as Lucius pulled her close, a little too close perhaps, his hand dropping to rest on the arch of her spine, a little too close to her arse for her liking and most likely her fathers too. She quickly looked about the room to see her father stood smiling and watching them. In fact he was stood beside Abraxas Malfoy who was also watching and smiling himself.

A quick tug on her hand Lucius had her looking up into is eyes. She was panicked, she knew she was reaching the age of marriage; her mother was engaged to her father at sixteen! But Bella hadn't even been given a suitor yet, which was no real surprise seeing as how the boys at Hogwarts all knew of her temper and for the most part had been on the receiving end of her curses. Leaving her parents to fight on her behalf for a half decent suitor to continue the Black line.

Lucius had a grin on his face as he looked at her panic, he seemed to be enjoying it somehow.

"I think our fathers may have just made an agreement that could impact the rest of our lives." He said, his hand clutching her hard.

"No…no. Bella's not even…" She stuttered and stalled pulling her eyes away from his to search the room again for her father, but the twirling dance Lucius had them on was dizzying and she felt a little nauseous. Stumbling in her heel, Lucius quickly grasped her close, holding her up before escorting her from the floor out onto one of the open balconies.

The cold night air did Andromeda the world of good and she quickly regained her balance and marched from Lucius' grasp.

"This cannot be happening." She said to the darkening world beyond the Malfoy estate, leaning against the stone walling of the balcony.

"Oh but it is, little Miss Black." Malfoy purred beside her, although he leant back against the stone facing into the party, arms folded and legs crossed.

"Did you plan this? Ask for this?" She turned her head to face him. She could feel goosebumps raising on her skin in the cool evening. Summer was ending and it could be felt in the air.

"Of course not you idiot." He looked down at her. "My father chose, I just didn't feel the need to decline the offer." A smug smile played on his lips and he lifted a hand to stroke her cheek.

"Don't touch me you prick!" She leapt away from her perch and into the corner of the balcony, lights moving and glimmering against her skin, making shadows. "You think because you're a pureblood that the world is yours to pick and choose through. Well I've got news for you Malfoy…you can't pick and choose me. I refuse!" He told him, a grin on her face. Only the grin slid as he moved to block her into the corner and Andromeda noticed that she was very much alone on the balcony with the biggest arsehole of Hogwarts.

"Are you so sure you want to refuse?" He asked, blocking her into the corner with his arms on either side. It wasn't quite a threat, but it was hinted at, hanging in the air.

"Yes." She spat and lifted her knee to jerk into his crotch and watched as he fell to his knees before moving around him and back through the doors into the well lit, populated ballroom.

Andromeda had only taken two steps before she felt a hand on her arm and she turned raising her other hand to defend herself in whatever way she could think, only to find her cousin Sirius Black staring at her in complete and utter shock.

"Andy what the hell! Did I actually just witness you taking that git out?" His shock had turned into glee, his usual mischief evident in his dark eyes.

"Sirius, now is not the time. I need to move away. Now." She told him and as she stepped away and further from the balcony.

But Sirius had other plans forming, as he dragged her in the opposite direction, out into one of the many halls running from the ballroom and there demanded, "Can you apparate yet?"

"What?"

"Can you apparate? What year do you learn?"

"I'll be learning this year, but I already know how." She told him quickly. "Why?"

"Let's go!" He exclaimed pulling his wand from his pocket and shoving it into her hand.

"Sirius! Stop it! Where exactly are we going?"

"The Prewett brothers are having a bash! Their parents are out of town and that sister of theirs had no chance of stopping them once word got out! Come on please! You know you want to get away from here! Leave your dumb, sheep sisters and come to the party?" He looked at her, pleading with his best puppy eyes. "Please?"

She looked up and out into the ballroom through the door and for the first time all summer felt a little more alive. She also saw Malfoy angrily searching the dancefloor for herself.

"Fine." She grabbed his wand, took Sirius' hand and span on the spot.


	2. Prewett Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ted & Andromeda meet.

They arrived just down the lane from the Prewett household, where music could already be heard as well as many voices over the usual night time din. Andromeda straightened her dress and suddenly realised that she was exceedingly over dressed in her silk and heels, and stopped dead in the middle of the country lane.

"Sirius…I can't turn up looking like this. Everyone's already too afraid to actually speak with me." She told him, folding her arms about herself in the night breeze. Although, what she had just said wasn't completely true; Andromeda had many friends at school. They were all pureblood due to the fact that if Bellatrix or her father found out any different, she'd have been in a lot of trouble and so would the unsuspecting victim. Of course that didn't technically keep her from speaking with the muggle borns and half bloods, she had to work with them and was often paired with one or two seeing as how the vast majority of the population of Hogwarts was in fact not pureblood. But for the most part she was avoided, due to everyone else's knowledge of her family and their habits.

Sirius had somehow avoided the curse of the Black name by being placed into Gryffindor house and exclaiming his love and loyalty to all witches and wizards no matter there blood type. However this had in fact earned him a large scar down his chest, his name burnt from the family tree and a lack of a home, though he had soon remedied that with the lucky fact that his friends were unbelievably understanding.

Andromeda often found herself musing over the idea herself, refusing her families pureblood propaganda and leaving behind the life of a Black. She was most certainly against the so-called Lord Voldemort that had become her families newest favourite topic of discussion. But there was nothing to be done about her lack of enthusiasm, except stay quiet; otherwise she'd be in a very similar position to Sirius, something she really wished to avoid.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked, pulling his jacket from his shoulders and handing it over to her. "I think you look delightful!" He told her, pulling out his most charming smile that would have many of the girls in the house they were about to approach swooning.

"Don't be a knob!" She told him reproachfully as she shrugged the jacket on. "You know exactly what I mean!"

"Fine, when we get in there we'll grab a Prewett and they can get you some clothes, they have a sister, surely she has some normal clothes for you." And with that he began to march toward the gate, arms swinging, looking entirely in his element.

She quickly followed, stumbling a little in her heels on the rough road. Opening the gate, Sirius stood holding it on the other side, waiting for her. At least he hasn't lost his gentlemanly manners since he left the family home. She registered, thanking him before meeting the sight before her.

The Prewett house was a large old barn house, although she had been here many times before, having grown up alongside the Prewetts until a few years ago, the house before her now was so very different to the one she remembered. The windows were all wide open, with different coloured lights pouring from each and every one, some flashing others still and there were people everywhere. In fact, Andromeda guessed that half of Hogwarts had turned up to the party. People were leaning from windows, cigarettes and drinks in hands, people were out on the front lawn, sat down, stood up and as she looked in through the kitchen window she could see dancing bodies, moving about in the foggy room.

Andromeda stopped short, some people were already staring from their grassy perches on the floor.

"Sirius, I don't really think I should have come…" She announced stopping still, her heels sinking into the soft earth.

"Nonesense!" He exclaimed loudly, taking her hand and dragging her along behind him, through the people and into the house, where they were immediately set upon by Gideon and Fabian Prewett.

"Ah the hosts!" Sirius called out, slapping the backs of both boys. Although they were no longer boys in reality, being in the same year as Andromeda and having that very day turned 17.

"And the infamous Blacks! How nice of you to ditch the famous party. Andromeda, lovely as ever although perhaps a tad over dressed for our little birthday bash." Gideon announced flourishing a wobbly bow towards her.

"Or are you all dressed up for us?" Fabian asked, laying his arm over her shoulders and raising an eyebrow.

"No you wretch" She told him, elbowing him in the ribs, "as you are well aware we've come straight form the ball!"

"Oof, no need to get tetchy my dear." He told her withdrawing his arm.

"Andromeda wondered whether you'd be able to scrounge up some clothes for her?" Sirius quickly interrupted, although his attention was anywhere but in that very discussion, his eyes were searching for his true family, those boys that he was inseparable from.

"Clothes you say? But my dear you look so lovely!" Fabian told her, taking a swig from his drink. "But, yes you are a little done up aren't you….come on." He told her and took her by the hand, dragging her through the crowded rooms so fast that although people looked they couldn't really see who it was being dragged through room after room.

She stumbled after him up the stairs and soon they were entering a room that was pitch black, Fabian quickly lit the room with a flick of his wand, smirking at her as he did so.

"How much magic have you actually done today then?" She asked, raising one eyebrow with a smirk and moving further into the bedroom.

"Oh just a little of this and a little of that…" He told her spraying sparks from his wand with each flourish.

Andromeda looked about herself in panic as the sparks fell on bedding and noticed that they were in his room.

"Fabian I don't mean to be rude but…don't you think your sisters clothes would be a little more suitable? Yours are just going to drown me!" She told him quickly as she watched him rummage through the dark wooden drawers.

"Well now, you haven't heard the news?" He turned to her, a grin on his face and a pair of tartan boxers in hand.

"What news?" Andromeda asked giving his hand a questioning look.

"She's married! Moved out and has a baby on the way!" He told her excitedly, rummaging once more through the draws and gathering a few items.

"No!" Andromeda exclaimed. "But she just left school! This is mad! I'm guessing that it is Arthur Weasley?"

"Of course. Those two were made for each other it seems." He told her before throwing some shirts at her. "That's the smallest stuff I've got I'm afraid. I think you'll have to shrink the pants, there's really nothing smaller in the house."

Andromeda held a few pieces up and grinned up at the tall, slender boy in front of her. "Thanks Fabian."

"No worries Andy. I'll shut the door but just come down when you're ready and I'll get you a drink yeah?" He asked grinning back at her as he moved to lean on the doorframe.

"Sounds good, I won't be long!" She told him and with that he shut the door and Andromeda fell back onto the bed with a sigh, flexing her toes in her heels before kicking them off and rubbing her sore soles.

She had always been close with the Prewett boys, even after their families disagreement, although Bellatrix liked to make a point of this fact, but she was breaking no rules really they were still pureblood. They had grown up together, her mother often visiting their's in an attempt to give us, the children, some form of socialization.

The two boys, although similar were in no means identical. Fabian was slighter while Gideon was more muscled, most likely due to his love of quidditch that had him as Gryffindor captain as well as a chaser. They both had the strawberry blond locks that curled slightly on their heads, freckled and pale skin with ears that stuck out a bit. Fabian was not quite as outgoing as Gideon, although that probably had something to do with the fact that he still hid behind a façade of heterosexuality to many people. Only a few knew the truth, and Andromeda counted herself as privileged to know the real Fabian.

She looked at the shirts that Fabian had presented her with, many of them were band shirts and as she knew none of the names, she guessed that they were the muggle bands he was so fond of. Of course. She thought with a roll of her eyes. Picking one at random she pulled off her dress and heels, slipped on the t-shirt, which fell down to just above her knees and looking down at herself decided that it would do as a dress for the night, stole a quick look about the room, slipped her feet into an over large pair of dirtied trainers and grabbed Sirius' jacket from the bed, abandoning her dress and hoping that it would make it through the night without being destroyed, lest she face the wrath of her mother the next day.

Slopping her way out of the room and closing the door she haphazardly made her way downstairs in the too big shoes.

"What are you? A clown?" Gideon's voice asked from beside her at the bottom of the stairs.

"I don't have my wand with me. Could you shrink them for me?" Andromeda asked, pushing the sleeves of Sirius' jacket up her arms, the house was boiling with the large amount of bodies crammed into it, though there was an obvious chill that kept being blown through from the open windows.

"Why don't you have your wand?" Gideon questioned as he pulled his from his back pocket.

"It's not ladylike to have a wand at a ball!" She told him with an air of sarcasm as he pointed the wand to the shoes and she felt them shrink to touch her toes and then stop. "Thanks." She said wrapping an arm through his and squeezing appreciatively.

"Not at all m'lady." He said and began escorting her through the mass of people and into the kitchen. "I also think it's ridiculous that you're not allowed your wand there, especially with them creepy slytherin's creeping about." He joked.

"Haha." Andromeda laughed falsely and elbowed him in his ribs, only to think about what had occurred at said ball. "I'm one of those creepy Slytherins!" She told him, shaking the thought from her mind.

"Yeah but you're one of the good ones!" He announced loudly as a song started up. "What do you want to drink?" He shouted as he moved to where the drinks were lined up beside a selection of glasses and mugs.

"Whatever's going!" She shouted back, looking about the room, noticing Fabian drinking with a few others from her year, talking animatedly and laughing loudly.

"Here we are madam." Gideon handed her a drink when he was suddenly grabbed by his girlfriend of two years, Melissa Darling, a Ravenclaw from their year, a muggle born.

"Andromeda." She said with a quick nod before pulling him away.

Andromeda didn't even get a chance to say hello back before they'd disappeared into the crowd. With a sigh Andromeda decided that she wouldn't find Charlotte or Rose by standing alone and drinking by herself in the kitchen. She took a sip of her drink and almost gagged at how strong Gideon had made it. She forced herself to swallow and felt the warming sensation from whatever alcohol was in her cup, work its way through her body, before setting off into the crowd.

She walked through small gatherings of people, attempting to see above heads by standing on her toes to see if she could spot anyone she knew, the party was really much too large for the size of the house. Suddenly she was surrounded by bodies jumping in unison, four of them in fact, bouncing and singing, they had their arms wrapped about one another as they sang at her in loud voices.

"Stop!" She cried pushing at Sirius and his friends, laughing at their overly loud and horribly off key voices, knocking into people and adding to the frenzy within the crowded room. Andromeda rolled her eyes and glared Sirius down until he chickened out and quickly let her out of the madness. She rushed away from what was quickly becoming a pit of people all jumping to whatever record was spinning in the corner.

"I can't believe you actually made it out of that unscathed." Came a voice from above her. Raising her head she met the gaze of a soft, brown eyed boy. He had sandy hair that was a little too long and dusted his eyes slightly, especially seeing as how he had to bend his head to look her in the eyes. "You were quite lucky." He told her with a smile that lit up his face in a rather lovely way. Andromeda felt herself automatically smile back, although she knew who the boy was, a muggle born from her own year, she couldn't seem to help it.

"I know. I can't quite believe it myself." She told him and heard herself giggle at his contagious grin. Andromeda Black was not a girl who giggled easily; especially when she knew he was a muggle born. She could only imagine what Bellatrix and her father would say if they were here to witness…yet they were not here.

"You like The Who?" He asked, raising his voice as another song began, once more raising the noise of the house.

"The who?" Andromeda yelled back.

"The Who!"

"Who?"

"THE WHO!" He yelled back at her and he watched as she dissolved into laughter. The girl who perhaps, if he hadn't had a couple of drinks, he'd have been far too scared to talk to. The girl who he'd admired from a distance, knowing only too well that a pureblood girl like herself would want nothing to do with a muggle born. Yet here she was, laughing at him, with him even, her blue eyes sparkling with mirth and her long hair falling over her shoulders. He'd somehow never realised how very pretty she was, having never been this close to her.

She stopped her laughing, but did not stop her smile as she gestured with her cup to the kitchen. He followed her, watching her hips sway underneath the overlarge t-shirt as she made her way through the crowds. He noticed how people stared at her passing by, some with want and other with jealousy.

"What did you say?" She asked as they entered the kitchen, where she circled the counter to grab a bottle of some sort and began to pour it into her glass.

"The Who? Are you a fan?" He asked again, holding out his own mug towards her and the bottle she held.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said laughing once more as she poured some of the clear liquid into his mug.

He pointed at her chest as she moved back around to lean on the counter, a similar position to the one he had taken so that they stood beside one another, staring at the mass of moving bodies in the other room. At first she looked a little taken aback at the gesture to her chest and then looked down to where his finger had pointed to see the band name 'The Who' printed largely across her chest.

"Oh!" She looked back up surprised. "I have no idea who The Who are!" She told him laughing once more.

"Well they are an excellent band." He told her quickly. "In fact they happen to be one of my favourites." He smirked down at her and she looked away to study the shirt once more, stretching it in her hand.

"Andy!" A screeching voice called out and suddenly there seemed to be no more Andy as she was drowning in masses of blond hair and flailing arms. "Where have you been all summer? I've missed you so much!" Andromeda reappeared as suddenly as she'd disappeared beneath the curly hair of Charlotte Sijourn, another Slytherin from Andromeda's year. He watched as Andromeda, smiled up at him guiltily and quickly gestured at him. "Charlotte this is…Andrew?" She attempted, realising that she had never asked his name or ever really noticed him before.

He barked a laugh at her attempt, although felt slightly hurt that she hadn't even heard of him. "Ted…Tonks." He told her with a smile, a blush creeping into his cheeks as she grinned back.

"Ted. Ted this is Charlotte. As you can see Charlotte and I haven't seen each other in a while." She told him while the blond girl suddenly perked up, waving across the kitchen towards a girl with cropped hair who bounded across the room, knocking into a few people before leaping upon the other two girls. There were squeals and screams and Ted felt very much out of his depth.

"Sorry Ted! We're going to have to leave you now! Got a lot of catching up to do! Tata!" Cried Charlotte and with both girls under her arms she moved them away, but not before Andromeda could turn back to him with a shrug that he thought was meant as some sort of goodbye.

He couldn't help the goofy smile that took over his face as he watched her go. Her legs looked really lovely, even if they were walking away from him, especially when they were on display due to such a wonderful band tee.

"And who are you grinning at like a great prat?" Fabian asked coming to stand by his side, a mug in hand and a bottle in the other.

Having lost sight of the marvellous legs, Ted turned to his friend and presented his mug to the bottle and watched as a good swig fell into the orange mug. "Someone I would never have thought to see at this party." He told him.

"Who's that then? No one's too good for the Prewetts!" Fabian told him, wrapping an arm about his shoulder and raising his mug to the room, to which he received several other mugs raised in his direction in response.

"Andromeda Black." He told him, taking a sip from his drink.

"Hah!" Fabian barked out, sloshing some of his drink onto the tiled floor. "And why do you think she'd be too good to come to our party?" He asked, laughter still radiating from him.

"Well, this isn't exactly her kind of establishment is it?" He realised what he'd intended as a statement had actually come out as a question.

"Mate…you really don't know a lot about that girl! A lot of people don't! But she's not exactly everything you'd expect." He told Ted and saw an odd grin light his friends face. "Uh oh…I know that look! Don't go breaking your heart over her!" Fabian told him as a warning but watched as Teddy marched away into the crowd, determination taking over his features.

"Well that's going to be a fucking flop." He said to himself before downing the rest of the liquid in his mug before slamming it onto the surface and running full speed at the dancing figures in what had been the living room.


	3. Ted Tonks

Ted felt as though he'd been searching the house for a couple of hours or so, in reality it had only been half an hour, but he'd been stopped by half a dozen people asking how his summer had been and all that nonsense. He felt as though he couldn't stop and talk to anyone for too long, he'd lose the confidence that the alcohol had brought on. He needed that buzz to last until he found her again otherwise he'd lose all progress over the fact that he suddenly felt shy. He hated that it happened to him, he wished that he could just get over it but, she was so out of his league and he honestly just didn't know how to talk to her otherwise. But with the heat of alcohol running through him he felt very confident in his conversation topics. He'd bumped into many people in his scouting for Andromeda, he'd seen the hosts of the party bouncing around the living room as he searched his way upstairs and back downstairs. He decided that maybe he'd just be better off giving up when he bumped into the short figure that was Andromeda Black. He had just been walking out the open front door to see if he could find some of his friends outside as she had been walking back in, in the hopes of another drink and perhaps another conversation with Ted. The two collided in the doorway to the Prewett house, the glass she'd had hold of fell from her hands a shattered on the floor while Ted spilt the small amount of liquid left in his mug onto her.

"Sorry!" Andromeda cried out and squatted down beginning to grab the larger pieces of glass from the floor.

"Wait no, leave it!" Ted said quickly taking his wand from his pocket, before murmuring a quick "reparo" and watching as the shards of glass flew from the floor and her hands to fix before their eyes.

"You know you're not supposed to do magic outside of school don't you?" Andromeda asked.

Ted looked up shocked and worried that perhaps she'd get him into trouble, only to find a smirk upon her face.

"One can never be too careful, wouldn't want to cut your hands on it and anyway the Prewetts live here, so they'll just think it's one of them doing the magic." Ted said quickly, handing back the glass to Andromeda and flicking his wand at the tshirt she was wearing getting rid of the sticky, wet mark that discoloured his favourite band.

"Well…that's very sensible I guess." Andromeda conceded moving the glass between her two hands.

"Why didn't you just use your wand to fix the glass?" Ted asked curiously, moving from the door and out into the still warm night. Andromeda followed and settled herself on the grass a little way away from the house to avoid the noise. "I don't have it on me." She said quickly, pulling her knees to the side and placing her hands elegantly on them as Ted fell ungracefully onto his backside.

"Why?"

"If you must know I just came from the Summer Ball, where witches aren't permitted their wands. It's bad etiquette you know. " She said with an air of disgust.

"That's crazy!" Ted said loudly. He couldn't really believe that they wouldn't be allowed their wands at a party, just because they were girls. "Even like…your mum?" He asked genuinely curious.

"Yep." Andromeda replied pulling grass from the ground in agitation.

"Crazy." He repeated softly, more to himself it seemed than to her.

They sat for a moment in silence, the sounds of the party still loud, even away from the house, but it was a clear summers night and the stars were clear in the night sky.

"Sorry I didn't know you're name till today." Andromeda suddenly announced meeting his soft brown eyes with her light blue ones.

"Well I'm not exactly the most memorable guy in the school." Ted suggested with a shrug.

"That's a silly thing to say. I bet you're very memorable. I've just never had a chance to speak to you." Andromeda was smiling softly at him and once again Ted was bowled over by how very pretty she was when she smiled, usually she looked quite morbid. Not always but she just had this face that looked…bored maybe?

"True. We're not in many classes together really. Other than DADA and Transfiguration. What else have you been taking for N.E.W.T's?"

"Um, Potions, Charms and Muggle Studies." She told him uncurling her legs so that they lay out before them both, pale and slim.

"Muggle Studies?" Ted asked shocked, tearing his eyes away from her lovely legs.

"That's pretty much the exact reaction I get from everyone." She said with a laugh.

"How do you get away with that one? You're family are very…um…anti muggle. Aren't they?" He stated lamely, letting his sentence hang before them, knowing full well that her family were the epitome of anti-muggle.

"Well, I just tell them I'm taking Astronomy. They've never questioned it. Never felt the need. I'm not the trouble in the family see?" She told him with a sad smirk.

"Oh I know." He said in an all too knowing voice.

"Sorry… has she ever…bothered you?"

"Well, I mean I'm pretty sure she's bothered every muggleborn at the school. It's no big deal really. Just a few hexes and such…nothing that can't be set straight." He said nonchalantly.

Ted heard an angry snort and looked over to see Andromeda crossing her arms angrily before falling back onto the cold grass so that she was laid out before him. Her dark hair was around her head mingling softly with the grass, her slim, pale body before him in the moonlight. She looked lovely, he thought to himself.

"I hate her sometimes you know." She told him, though didn't look in his eyes, just staring out at the night sky.

"Well, I can't say I don't blame you." He replied with a shrug.

"Yeah but she's my sister. It's unconditional for me to love her. I can't help it. But…that doesn't mean I agree with her."

"So you're not a muggle hater like the rest of your family then?" He asked curious.

"No!" She exclaimed sitting up in a swift motion. "Not at all. I mean that must be obvious with me taking Muggle Studies and all." She said folding her legs beneath her once more looking at him with what he thought was hopeful.

"Well yeah sure. That's true. But maybe you're just taking notes for the Death Eaters and are passing notes on how to destroy us!" He exaggerated his voice on the last two words, pulling a face like an evil villain in the movies he'd watched at home as a kid. He met Andromeda's confused and amused expression made him fall about on the grass laughing.

"What was that?" She asked laughing at him.

"Ah…me being stupid." He told her huffing for breath after laughing too hard. He couldn't really believe how well this was going, talking to her that is.

"I don't pass notes at all. Like I've already said…I'm not anti-muggle in any way shape or form. I just can't exactly be pro-muggle." She said, falling into a seriousness that made her face glum once more.

"Hey!" Ted cried and shuffled closer to her, his confidence surprising him as he placed an arm around her shoulders. "Don't feel bad! I mean, everyone's got troubles!" He told her. She giggled and looked up into his eyes, so much closer than they had been before. Andromeda noted the green hue that ringed the outer edge of his iris. Ted watched as she bit her lip and suddenly felt the confidence that had just been exuding from him drain out of his body. He coughed awkwardly and pulled away, taking his arm too. Andromeda shivered at the sudden chill that brushed against the side he'd been warming, pulling the sleeves of Sirius's jacket down and pulling the lapels tight about her.

"So…what other subject do you? Besides DADA and Transfiguration?" Andromeda said, attempting to come up with another conversation topic but struggling. Her mind felt a little addled from the alcohol and she couldn't decide what was acceptable to discuss with the near stranger.

"Oi! Ted!" Came a male voice from the entrance to the house, where lights were streaming out. A large, butch figure was stood in the doorway, Charles Iwan, a Hufflepuff in the same year as Andromeda and Ted. "Ted! Gideon's got The Kinks!" He crowed in an overly loud voice into the quiet country night.

"Well then!" Ted shouted back before jumping to his feet and holding a hand out toward Andromeda. "You've got to come dance to The Kinks." He announced, wiggling his fingers at her. The music started up, somehow louder than before and Ted crowed into the night and began jigging around on the spot, all the while holding his hand out to Andromeda.

"Do I really?" She asked, smirking at his bizarre moves.

"Abso-fucking-lutely." He told her and grabbed her reaching hand and dragged her into the house.

The living room, turned dance floor felt a lot fuller than before. The party was in full swing and the music was so loud you could barely hear yourself think, never mind hear anyone else.

Ted kept hold of Andromeda's hand as he weaved them through the many people and over to the far end of the living room, closest to the open windows. He dropped her hand as they came to a halt and shrugged his leather jacket from his should, bobbing around to the music all the while.

Andromeda followed suit feeling the damp heat of close knit bodies wash over her, pulling Sirius's suit jacket off and placing it beside Ted's on the window sill. She turned to face him and noted the large grin that was on his face. She didn't think she'd ever seen a happier boy before. She laughed as he held his hand out in a snobbish fashion. She took it, gave him a wobbly curtsy and they began to jump along with the rest of the crowd in the room. Bodies were smashing into one another and it only got hotter but it was the most fun Andromeda had, had at a party before.

They danced for about half an hour, holding hands, sweaty as they were, but enjoying the contact. Ted liked the way her hair had begun to wave in the dampness of the room, and saw her face had a sheen to it. He knew too well that he was beginning to sweat in the heat of the room and the dancing but he really didn't mind all that much really. Suddenly there was a loud roar and suddenly Ted was being hoisted in the air and tossed around by Charlie Iwan and Gideon too. Andromeda, though shocked at first laughed at the boys and after a moment of staring in horror and fascination at the roughness with which they were treating one another, she caught the eye of Rose and Charlotte who squeezed their way through the crowd to reach her and then began dancing and laughing together.

Andromeda didn't care how much trouble she'd be in, in the morning at that moment. She was having the time of her life.

After a while she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to find Ted's soft brown eyes gazing into her own while he mimed a drinking motion with his hands. He looked sweaty, his hair starting to stick to his forehead and his tshirt clinging, but she really didn't think it looked bad on him. She nodded and followed him through the crowd, grabbing onto the back of his tshirt in an attempt to not get pulled away.

"Phew!" Ted shouted hoarsely as they made it to the kitchen where they could just about hear one another again. He went straight to the kitchen sink and stuck his head under the tap as he turned it on and began gulping it down. Andromeda looked on in horror. Once finished having his fill he flipped his head back and swiped the back of his hand over his mouth. He burst out laughing as he caught Andromeda's face.

"What?" He asked.

"That was disgusting!" She shouted moving to where a selection of glasses and mugs were abandoned, she glanced in them all only to find that they were all used.

"It's not disgusting! It's drinking. Efficiently! Look no washing up!" He sounded proud of himself and it made Andromeda laugh.

"You're an idiot." She said under her breath. Grabbing a glass and taking it to the tap, rinsing it out before downing the second glass she poured herself.

"Am not. I'll have you know I get perfectly good grades." He told her, hopping onto the kitchen bar so that his feet dangled like a small child. Though he looked anything but.

"What are your other subjects again?" She asked, genuinely interested in what he studied at school..

"DADA, Transfiguration, Herbology, Astronomy and Ancient Runes." He told her, counting them off on his fingers.

"Wow, they're some big subjects." She noted leaning on the opposite side to him so they were facing one another.

"Just because I'm a Hufflepuff…" He said shaking his head.

"What? No!" She said and moved toward him thinking of how she could rectify the mistake she made.

"Joking!" He told her and hopped down form the counter. "Honestly, I mean you're a Slytherin after all." He said elbowing her, to which he received a soft grin in reply.

"Oi! Tonks, is that my dearest cousin hidden behind you?" Sirius questioned looking around the tall boy in front of Andromeda. Andromeda almost sighed at the sound of his voice. She knew what this meant. "I'm afraid that myself and Andy must scidaddle now, otherwise I'll be returning to school with no balls and she'd turn up without a head most likely." Sirius was shouting and there were groans of disappointment at the fact that he had to leave.

"Piss off already Sirius!" Came a crow from the other side of the room.

"Fuck you Potter!"

"See you in two days!" Came Potters reply in a sickly sweet voice.

"Well?" Sirius asked looking Andromeda in the eye.

"Yes, yes. I just need to say bye to Charlotte and Rose and grab my dress and stuff form upstairs and I'll be ready." She told him.

"I'll go get your dress, is it Gideon's room?" Sirius asked.

"No Fabians."

"Ok, I'll meet you by the door." And with that he disappeared.

"What time is it?" Andromeda suddenly asked, grasping Ted's arm and pulling it to her face so that she could see his watch. "Mother of Merlin!" She exclaimed. "It's 3.30am!"

"Wow." Ted said, taking his arm back to look at the watch himself, noting the slight tingle left in her wake.

"I hope mum and dad are still out by the time I get home." She said, to herself more than anyone else.

"Fingers crossed." Ted said to her giving her a grin, and holding his hand up to show her his crossed fingers.

"Thanks." Andromeda said quickly and a blush filled her cheeks as she did so. "It's been a brilliant night. And it's…been nice – um getting to know you." She said, glancing at her feet, nervousness somehow filling her.

"It's been my pleasure." Ted said and grasped her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing the soft pale skin on her knuckles.

"I've got to go but I hope we get to see more of one another at school this year." She told him, moving away from him and his reddening cheeks.

"Me too!" He shouted at her and watched as she made her way to where their jackets lay abandoned, grabbing hers and hugging her friends before moving to the front door, giving him one last shy wave before she left with Sirius. Just as she walked out the door she swung her jacket about her shoulders and he noted that it was in fact his own leather jacket she was putting on and he watched her grin in his direction as she did so before disappearing from view.

Andromeda pulled Ted's jacket tightly about her as Sirius apparated them to Black Manor. He gave her a warm hug and quickly disapparated himself away. She made it up the drive, into the house and halfway up the stairs to her bedroom before she was caught.

Narcissa's dreamy blonde hair came waltzing out of her bedroom, she looked half asleep but woke up suddenly at the sight of Andromeda dressed in a short dress and leather jacket, climbing the stairs at 3.45am.

"Have you just got back?" Narcissa hissed.

"Yes…"Andromeda said and climbed the last few steps to stand level with her younger sister.

"Well, it's a good thing it was me and not anyone else isn't it." She said in a scalding voice.

"Who are you my mother?" Andromeda hissed back at her.

"No, but…well…you just abandoned me!" She whispered hastily.

"Aw, Cissy I am sorry! Honestly, but you'd have hated the party anyway!" She told her honestly.

"Whatever." Narcissa replied with a roll of her eyes before continuing on her way to the bathroom.

Andromeda rolled her eyes in reply and snuck back into her bedroom, closing the door softly behind her before leaning against it and inhaling deeply. All she could smell was him…Ted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of my favourite chapters from this story!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait on the next chapter. I'm hoping to get back into the swing of this story!

September 1st came and Andromeda had been apparated onto Platform 9 ¾ by her father who gave each of his girls a peck on the cheek before disapparating. Their mother gave them each a hug, a kiss and a word of advice, "Be good." She admonished before she followed suit and disappeared from the platform. The girls all breathed a sigh of relief at finally being free with the entire year ahead.

"Have a good train journey girls." Bellatrix said with a wink at them before heading off down the station in search of her cronies.

"Andy!" Came a shout and Andromeda looked to find Rose and Charlotte waving from a carriage window some way down the train. Andromeda waved back and looked at her younger sister. "You'll be ok yeah?" She asked.

"Of course Andy…why wouldn't I be?" She said scathingly. She was still annoyed about being abandoned on her own at the summer ball. It seemed Bellatrix had also pulled a similar move and gone missing that night too, thankfully Narcissa had kept her mouth shut in front of their parents though, who had obviously had too many drinks to realise that two of their daughters were missing out of the three.

"Cissy don't be like that. Please! I'll owe you ok?" Andromeda begged; she hated starting the year on the wrong foot.

"You owe me big." Narcissa told her before taking Andromeda's outstretched hand, shaking it tersely and taking off to where her friends were calling and waving from a carriage in the opposite direction.

Andromeda took a deep breath and the whistle sounded across the platform, with which she hurriedly made her way to the carriage she'd seen Rose and Charlotte leaning from and climbed aboard.

"Andy what took so long?" Rose cried before hugging her so tightly that Andromeda lost her grip on her bag as her arms were squashed against her body.

"Oof, Rose you know…you only saw me the other day right?" Andromeda choked out from Rose's chokehold.

"We weren't sure you'd actually make it back alive though." Charlotte commented from the cabin they were to occupy. "You know we have met your father and if he caught you sneaking in at whatever time it was you left well…We started saying our prayers!"

"Well…here I am." Andromeda said, holding her arms out at her sides widely, only to have a pair of hands begin tickling her sides from behind her.

She giggled manically and turned attempting to escape the attacker only to fall backwards over her abandoned case.

On the floor, ungracefully so, Andromeda found her culprit, red haired and stocky, flanked by Charles Iwan and Ted Tonks.

"Gideon you prat!" She scolded attempting to rise from her ungainly position.

"Sorry darling, couldn't help myself." He told her with a wink and reached down to help her up.

Andromeda took his hand, and was hauled to her feet only to find herself inches from Ted Tonks.

"Hi." She said breathlessly, attempting to flatten the skirt she was wearing.

"Hey." Ted replied before moving past her to grab her trunk from the floor. "Want me to put this up in the rack?" He asked politely.

"Please." She said, before turning back to Gideon. "See, there's a gentleman." She told him turning back to see Ted's top lift slightly as he pushed her trunk onto the racks above their seats. The skin that came onto show was tanned and muscled and Andromeda found her cheeks heating slightly at the sight.

"Gentleman my arse!" Gideon roared.

"Boys if you don't mind we'll be discussing all the summer gossip now, in the privacy of our compartment." Rose said snobbishly, running her hands through her black, cropped hair while walking past the boys and back into the compartment where Charlotte was sat, her feet up on the seat opposite.

"What if we don't have a compartment of our own though?" Charlie asked leaning into the compartment making flirtatious eyes at Rose.

"Tough." Charlotte said and gave Ted a shooing motion out from the compartment while Andromeda made her way in, they crossed one another in the doorway and Andromeda looked up into his eyes as he looked down to her with a soft smile on his lips.

"Bye."

"Bye."

Slam! The compartment door went cutting off any further discussion between boys and girls on either side of the glass.

"So…" Andromeda began before either of the girls could start up. "When did you and Charles start this weird thing you've got going on?" Andromeda asked taking her seat and getting comfortable, knowing that the train journey was going to consist of salacious gossip, too many chocolate frogs and a lot of discussing the boys of the summer.

"Well we sat together in Ancient Runes last year and we flirted a little on and off you know, just teasing really." Rose was gushing, it was easy to tell that she liked the boy. "And of course he's gorgeous too." She sighed and Charlotte laughed.

"You're hopeless you know." Charlotte commented with a roll of her eyes.

"Well at least I don't hide the fact that I like someone." Rose replied crossing her arms and glaring in her direction.

"Ladies." Andromeda interrupted before they could really get going at one another. "Come on now. So how is Rosier these days?" Andromeda asked the blonde.

"Well he's perfectly fine. We wrote over the summer –"

"As you have already told us." Rose noted. Charlotte glared. "Well you did."

With a small cough Charlotte continued, "Yes and that's all that happened seeing as how his family…like every other wealthy pure blood family, was in France for the summer." She sounded annoyed and then suddenly looked up and met Andromeda's gaze. "Sorry, you know I don't mean anything against you."

"I know." She said with a grin but hated the idea that for the most part, the rest of the school did think that way about her that she was part of the muggle hating group; pure blood supremacy. Absolute nonsense if you asked her.

"So that's as far as I got this summer." She said folding her legs up onto the seat neatly and crossing her arms with a sigh.

"Whereas Andy here got to spend the summer in said delightful country and from what we last heard, spent a lot of time with a young French gent." Rose was giddy and almost bouncing in her seat at the talk. She pulled out a pack of Bertie Botts every flavour beans and sat waiting for Andromeda's story.

"Well, he really was quite lovely. Quiet, pure blood, obviously." She said with a roll of her eyes, she couldn't have seen a boy if he weren't when so surrounded by her pure blood family and friend. The entire aristocracy of the British Wizarding world had a summerhouse in the South of France, where they could enjoy the French summer weather. "He was everything mother could ask for. We went on dates, supervised of course, though we did sneak away one night into the gardens…" Andromeda felt her blush creeping up her neck.

"What happened in the gardens?" Rose asked eagerly, muncing quietly on the Bertie Botts beans and not offering one to either of the others.

"Yeah?" Charlotte enquired also looking inquisitive.

"Well, kissing…and touching…and-" Andromeda shuddered at the thought of discussing it biting her lip.

"No!" Charlotte crowed, her mouth agape a hand to her heart.

"Merlin's beard! No way!" Rose squealed.

"Oh it's not that big a deal!" Andromeda said loudly.

"Oh yes it is. Lovely, sweet Andromeda Black finally lost her virginity!" Rose shouted.

"Shut up!" Andromeda shouted clamping a hand over her friend's mouth. "You know that this can't go anywhere!" She said seriously

"Oh we know!" Charlotte said on behalf of her now silenced counterpart and held her hand up to show her promise. Andromeda looked them both dead in the eye and only when Rose nodded, her eyes wide and excited did Andromeda resume her seat. There was a silence while the two girls stared in shock at Andromeda. She understood their shock, it was well known that as a pureblooded witch in the aristocracy she was to be kept virtuous until marriage, and although perhaps Andromeda hadn't agreed with everything that was told, this had somehow stuck with her. Until now.

"How did he get you to shag him?" Charlotte asked breaking the silence, curiosity clear in her eyes.

"Well…I'd been drinking. Drinking with lunch and dinner. Drinking more with him in the gardens. It was…romantic I guess. I didn't know what I was doing and I was drunk and…please don't laugh!" She cried at the amusement on both girl's faces.

"Can't help it!" Charlotte said letting a giggle out. "Andromeda Black giving her virtue away to some French prat who got her drunk."

"When you say it like that you make me feel awful!" Andromeda said covering her face with her hands.

There was the sound of the door sliding open and Gideon's voice rang clear through the compartment, "Who made Andy cry?" He asked.

"No one!" Andromeda said quickly, glaring both Charlotte and Rose in the eyes. "And why are you here anyway?" She asked looking to find Gideon flanked by Ted and Charlie once more.

"As a matter of fact there were no compartments left. And you three have a whole one to yourself. Not quite fair if you ask me." He told them and barged in to take the seat in between Rose and Andromeda. Charlie moved to sit opposite Rose where he captured her attention quite quickly leaving Ted to sit opposite Andromeda and next to Charlotte.

Ted looked sheepish, a hint of flush in his cheeks as Andromeda met his stare.

"So what were you girls talking about when we interrupted? It looked very interesting." Charlie asked looking around the cabin.

"Yeah? What were we talking about Andy?" Rose asked, giggling softly.

"Had to be something embarrassing to have a Slytherin blushing like that." Gideon said loftily placing his feet on the seat opposite beside Charlotte's legs.

"Nothing." Andromeda replied tersely leaning back in the seat looking at the ceiling though she could feel the eyes of the entire compartment on her.

"Alrighty." Gideon said laughing. "I'll find out at some point you know." He said.

"Oh no you won't." Charlotte replied quickly.

"I'll charm it out of you darling." He was leaning forward his elbows on his knees staring up at Charlotte.

"Don't darling me." Charlotte said icily glaring down at him.

Gideon sat up quickly at her voice, "Alright. No need to get testy." He said holding his palms up and falling back into the seat with a huff.

Andromeda saw Charlotte smile to herself. She'd always hated being patronised especially by boys. She'd gotten herself quite the reputation for making the boys around school give her a wide berth. Andromeda had been around for many of the compromising situations she had gotten herself into. She'd often resort to a kick to the groin with boys that really bothered her. They wouldn't really be expecting it, maybe a hex or something but not something so physical from a pure blooded Slytherin. Though she wasn't part of the aristocracy like Andromeda, people looked at the colour of her uniform and wouldn't expect her to be the way she is. Andromeda liked that about her.

"So Rose, how was your summer?" Charlie asked breaking the silence in the room. Charlotte pulled a book out of her bag and began reading it while Rose chittered animatedly with Charlie and Gideon who was now trapped at the other end of the compartment with a moody witch and a flirtatious couple.

Andromeda looked up and met Ted's gaze he was grinning. "I think I like Charlotte, though I've never spoken to her before." Ted noted leaning in, his elbows on his knees as Gideon had been sat before.

"She's brilliant isn't she?" She said glancing toward her, her nose buried in her muggle book.

"So you made it home ok the other night then?" Ted asked smiling softly. He seemed shyer than when she'd last spoken to him.

"Yep, landed with a bit of stumble though…blame it on the alcohol though." Andromeda said with a wave of her hand.

"Well I did see Sirius drinking pretty heavily…maybe I should have stopped him?" He sounded thoughtful.

"Would have landed a little straighter if you had." Andromeda commented with a laugh.

"Also…you don't happen to have…my jacket do you?" He stuttered and stumbled over his sentence, nervousness pouring from him. Andromeda couldn't help but feel flattered. She blushed at his question, her face flooding with colour for what felt like the hundredth time since she'd boarded the Hogwarts Express.

"I do. It's in my trunk actually. Sorry about that." She said not meeting his gaze, her cheeks getting hotter and hotter.

"No, just wanted to make sure it was still living." He said. "It was my Dad's before mine. It's very old." He said.

"Sorry, I can get it for you now if you want?" She made to stand up but a hand on her knee stopped her. She felt the blush flare once more at his touch.

"No it's fine. Keep it safe for me ok?" He told her softly before taking his hand away and reaching into the rucksack on the seat beside him.

"Do you play cards?" He asked as he held a deck out for her to see.

"What kind of cards are they?" She asked taking them from his outstretched hand, she looked the cards over, they were nothing like the deck of cards they had at home.

"Muggle cards." He told her with a laugh. "I forget that you lot have different cards." He told her.

"Yeah he forgets about a lot of stuff like that." Gideon said across the other two before clambering over Charlie to sit beside Andromeda. "I'll play." He said leaning forward.

"What do you mean?" Andromeda asked watching as Ted began flipping and mixing the cards up between his hands as though he'd been doing it for years.

"Well Ted's one of the biggest Muggleborns ever. He always forgets that we don't know everything about his world because he knows about both of them see." Gideon explained to Andromeda.

"So what are we playing?" She asked taking the cards that Ted handed to her, while he chucked the cards for Gideon to catch.

"Bullshit!" Charlie crowed breaking conversation with Rose at hearing about a game.

"Excuse me?" Andromeda asked shocked.

"It's a game!" He said rolling his eyes. "Prude."

"Hey!" Andromeda complained.

"It's about lying." Ted told her while he flicked and shuffled the cards around without looking at them. "You've got to get rid of all your cards as quickly as possible, ace of spades starts and you can only go above, below, or the same as that card. So you can lie and put down more cards than you have of a set…" He shuffled more cards out so that everyone was playing. "You'll get it as we go along." He told them all.

The game began and the girls struggled as the boys quickly got back into the swing of the game that they had obviously played together before. Andromeda found it hard lying without smiling…she may be a Slytherin and good at lying but this was different. A game, with people she liked. Very different to her usual lies.

"Bullshit!" Was screamed multiple times throughout the train journey as they played one game after another. They caused quite the commotion as the trolley witch was walking past and a bunch of nervous first years went up to the cart as Rose cried out "Bullshit!" on the hand Andromeda had just put down.

"Sorry!" Gideon cried towards the door as Andromeda swiped her cards back up into her pack. She hadn't laughed like this all summer. The French summer was made up of afternoon teas with respectable people and countless books and walks about the gardens. Here she was free to laugh as loudly as she wanted with no one to tell her no. Not really.

The train journey passed quickly and soon the landscape beyond the window was darkened, hilly and green, not a building in sight. That was about the time Charlie announced that it was time to change into robes.

They went two at a time, boy and girl pairs to the separate toilets at the end of the carriage. First Charlotte and a reluctant Gideon, then Charlie and Rose and lastly Ted and Andromeda. Robes in their hands they walked down the corridor to find a small queue at the bathrooms.

"That's quite the muggle game." Andromeda commented.

"It is a good one." Ted said, "Though I think Gideon is really too good for his own benefit." Ted said leaning against the wall of the corridor.

"True, he really did seem to get away with a lot of bullshit." Andromeda said.

"That he did. Fucking Gryffindors isn't it. He'll do anything to put his toe on the line. Loves the thrill." Ted said, moving along the wall as the queue dwindled down.

"Mmm, though you didn't do too bad yourself." Andromeda noted. He'd always been quick to come in second place.

"No one suspects a Hufflepuff." He told her with a wink that had him blushing afterwards.

"I'll remember that." She told him.

The toilet door opened to the men's and Ted made his way into the cubicle juggling his clothes and awkwardly smiling at Andromeda.

Andromeda felt a smile lift the corners of her lips. She didn't know what it was about Ted that made her feel like this, giddy and girly.

It was then her turn to go into the cubicle to change and came back out in her school skirt, shirt, green tie and knee high socks, her robes and old clothes hanging over her arm.

She found Ted waiting, leaning once more against the wall of the carriage, staring out the window at the passing scenery. She gave a cough and he looked over and grinned.

"You look good in that green." He said quickly and then blushed so red Andromeda thought he was having a heart attack.

"Thanks," She replied with a grin and they began walking back up to their compartment.

"It's odd seeing you in the yellow…you know I'm not used to seeing you in it." She told him reaching over and tugging his yellow tie that was loosely tied and lopsided on his neck.

"Well now you'll have to keep an eye out for me." He said and opened the compartment door just as the train began to slow.

Out on the platform in Hogsmeade a wind had picked up, chilled but not too cold though there was a lot of hair being blown this way and that. The giant Hagrid was calling for first years while the rest of the school headed towards the carriages that would take them up to Hogwarts, which was lit brightly against the darkened sky.

"Eee, it's good to be back." Rose said, linking her arms through Charlotte and Andromeda and squeezing them tightly. "I feel like this year is going to be a good one." She told them in a quiet whisper.

"Me too." Andromeda replied.

"Me too." Charlotte conceded.


End file.
